One of Those Days
by orangepencils
Summary: The moment England opened his eyes that morning; he knew that it was going to be "one of those days". Comfort without the hurt.


**One of Those Days**

**246**

**This story was inspired by things that happened to me and to people that I know. I then put everything together to make this story. Side note, while I was visiting Alfred (USA), the idea formed itself in my mind and then it wouldn't leave me alone. **

**Disclaimer: I have no idea what to write next… **

One of Those Days

The moment England opened his eyes that morning; he knew that it was going to be "one of those days". The first thing that set him off was the fact that America wasn't snuggling to his side. In fact, Alfred was nowhere to be found. It was then that he remembered that his lover had a meeting with his boss and that he himself had a meeting with the rest of the European nations.

Arthur made his way downstairs and was perplexed when he didn't find breakfast on the table. He had become so used to the American making waffles for him that it took him a good five minutes before his brain clicked that he needed to make something or else he was going to be late to work.

Just as his crumpet came out burnt, the smoke detector went off and his tea kettle started whistling madly. He put the scalding hot crumpet on a plate while managing to burn his forefinger, before running to where the detector was and fanning it with a dishtowel to shut it off. He then noticed that he was now officially running late so he quickly ate his breakfast, poured his tea in a portable cup and then ran to get ready.

He knew he was going to be late, but Arthur being Arthur did his very best to not be super late. However, he had forgotten that his car was at the shop and that America had asked to borrow his other one the day before. England ran to catch the Tube, holding on to his mug of tea and shoving his briefcase into the closing doors to hold them open.

He managed to squeeze himself in, but the vehicle started moving just as he got his other foot in and he momentarily lost his balance. This caused him to bump into an unsuspecting person and for his tea to go spilling over his nice, crisp, white shirt. Well, it wasn't white anymore.

The moment he got to the conference center, he ran to the bathroom to clean off as much of the stain as possible. He cursed himself for not having any "Tide To Go" even though Alfred was always telling him to have some on him. Unfortunately for him, the stain still showed a bit. He put on his jacket and closed it up. At least it helped, somewhat.

In total, he was thirty-one minutes late and Germany was already on his case about it. He took the first vacant seat that he could find and it was just when he was seated that he noticed that he was sitting between France and Russia.

Ludwig resumed the meeting and when Arthur came to take out his notes from his briefcase, he realized that they weren't there and that he had probably forgotten them at home. He looked through the contents of his bag until he came to the conclusion that they really weren't there.

Groaning to himself, he took out pen and paper and started writing down what Germany was saying while trying to remember some of the points he wanted to mention when it would be his turn to talk. Needless to say, he wasn't able to do both at the same time and in the end, he had to choose to either follow with Ivan or Francis. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't know which of the lesser evils to chose from. Finally, after much debating, he edged closer to Francis. At least he knew what to expect from the Frenchman. Russia, on the other hand, freaked him out way too much.

However, France tried to slide a pass at him too many times so he lost his concentration and when it was his turn to speak, he wasn't able to recall what he had wanted to say. He tried to make a few points off of what he could remember, but it wasn't as good as his notes.

Finally, after what felt like countless hours, they took a break for lunch. Arthur stayed behind in order to put his new notes away and just as he put them into a section of his briefcase that he rarely used, he felt something inside. He put his hand there and when he pulled out the papers that had been there, he found that they were his notes that he had been looking for earlier. He now remembered that he had put them there specifically so that they wouldn't get mixed up with his other papers. So much for that plan.

England then left for the cafeteria and when he went to get his wallet from his pocket, he found that his pockets were empty. He tried to remember when the last time he had seen or felt his wallet was and it had been earlier that morning when he had used his pass for the Tube. He recalled having some difficulties with the scanner and that someone had pushed passed him. He had felt something brush at his side and now realized that he had been pick-pocketed. Grumbling to himself, he left the food since he couldn't pay for it and returned to the conference room. This day would never end.

Just as he had predicted, the meeting went on for too long and nothing had been accomplished. Arthur could have stayed home and it wouldn't have made that much of a difference. Ivan kept on giving him strange smiles and telling him to "become one with him" while Francis tried to grope him or make sexual references to what they could do after the meeting every chance he got. He was about to simply get up and leave, but then Germany told them that they would leave the meeting at that for the day. It was already past nine o'clock.

On his way home, England took the Tube again, but he came to the startling realization that he didn't have enough money on his card to get all the way back home. He was a fair distance from his house and when he put his hand in his jacket to retrieve his cell phone to call Alfred to tell him to come and pick him up, he remembered that he had put the phone to charge last night and that he had forgotten to take it off the charger in his haste this morning.

Since he had no money, no cell phone, no pass and no means of transportation, Arthur Kirkland started walking home.

Because it was London and because Arthur was walking to his place after his disaster of a day, the skies opened up and it started pouring rain, thus drenching the Englishman, because, naturally, he had forgotten his umbrella that morning as well. England raised his hands skywards in defeat and cursed everything and everyone. He just wanted to be home, at this point.

It was near eleven thirty in the evening when he finally opened the door to his house and walked in. The lights were off except for the television in the living room. Arthur peeled off his jacket and his socks. Just as he put his jacket to dry, he felt strong arms wrap themselves around him from behind and pull him into a warm embrace.

"Welcome home." He heard Alfred tell him. Arthur remained snuggled in the warmth of his lover for a moment longer thinking that this was the first thing that had gone right all day long.

"How was your meeting?" He asked the American.

"Not bad, could have been worse. How was your day?"

"It was a total disaster." England groaned from the depth and comfort of Alfred's chest. He heard the younger man chuckle.

"How about you go get changed into something dry and comfortable and then tell me all about it while I make you something to eat?" Arthur smiled. The promise of food sounded quite appealing.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm famished." America pecked his cheek and England made his way to his bedroom. He was tempted to just crash on his bed, but his stomach growled in protest. He removed his wet clothes, passed a towel through his hair and then grabbed the first garments that fell through his hands. It just so happened that they were a pair of Alfred's clean jogging pants and a shirt his lover liked to wear to sleep in. Arthur could really care less at this point and returned downstairs.

He sat himself at the kitchen table and watched as America went about the kitchen area to make him something to eat. As Alfred made him a cheese and red pepper omelette, just the way Arthur liked it, the Brit told him of his eventful day. The younger nation sympathised with him and then brought the food to the table. He sat himself down and took Arthur's hand in his own. He pointed their hands in a direction and Arthur followed with his eyes.

"Well, you're awful day is officially over, look at the time." Arthur did just that and saw the clock on the stove change from 12:00AM to 12:01AM. The first minute of the new day had already gone by. The nightmare had passed. England couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Alfred." America beamed and waved it off as nothing. Arthur ate with gusto and his lover watched him silently, simply content with the fact of being together like this. When England had finished the last bite of the omelette, America took the dirty dish and went to wash it up along with the frying pan he had used earlier.

Arthur remained seated at the table and when Alfred finished putting everything away, he found the older man sleeping at the table. Smiling to himself, America picked up his companion and made his way to the bedroom. It was high time to get some well deserved rest.

**OWARI**

**=) I really like this one… **

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: January 13****th**** 2010, 12:04am**

**Finished writing: January 13****th**** 2010, 1:19am**

**Started typing: January 14****th**** 2010, 4:31pm**

**Finished typing: January 14****th**** 2010, 5:16pm**


End file.
